God doesn't grant favors for little devils
by MachuPichuPikachu
Summary: As the devil rounded the corner to his shared dressing room he will soon find out the hard way that god doesn't grant favors for little devils, no matter how darling they are.
1. Chapter 1

(These are not my own characters, all writes to Bendy and the Ink Machine and its characters belong to the Meatly, Enjoy~)

As the curtain drops, the audience erupts into an applause after seeing what appeared to be one of the greatest shows they have seen in a long time. "Thank you, Thank you everybody! We hope you've enjoyed the show and we'll see you next time, Bye!" Bendy and Boris return to their shared dressing room beat tired from their performance. *Sigh* "Another successful show eh Boris?" "You said it Bendy old pal," Boris says . Just as the two were about to relax there's a knock on the door and in comes the stage hand, "Great show guys, big hit, lots of laughs." "Are you kidding? The crowd ate it up like it was last call for bacon soup. There's no better team than Bendy and Boris, B. and B," Bendy says proudly putting his arm around his wolf companion. "Yeah about that, I've got some bad news for you two. The boss just hired this new talent Miss uhh…Alice Angel; suppose to be the hottest thing on the block." "WHAT?! HOTTEST THING?! I'm… I'M THE HOTTEST THING ON THE BLOCK!," Bendy screams at the top of his lungs. "Who's name is on the title of this show every night? Me! That's who! NO! NO! I can't have another person try and upstage me, the dancing devil!" "Take it up with the big man upstairs Bendy, I'm just the messenger. Anyway she starts tomorrow, show her around, teach her the routines and above all be nice or else, that means you Bendy." The stage hand closes the door behind him, leaving the two in silence. "Pfeh, he's crazy, no way some one hit wonder is gonna come in and start changing things. Heh, Joey must be losing his marbles, right Boris," Bendy turns to his friend with a worried look on his face. The wolf companion comes over to his devil friend and tries to reassure Bendy that everything will be alright. "Who knows, maybe she'll be our new friend." "Ha! As if, did you hear her name, Alice Angel. Since when did Angels and Devils ever get along?" Boris gives him a shrug. "You never know, maybe you two will get along great," Boris says trying to bring pep back into his friend's foul mood. Bendy ponders for a second with an evil thought in mind. "Maybe~"

~Next Day~

The little devil strolls into the club whistling a tune, feeling cheerful and ready to start the day off right. "Ahh, today's going very well, woke up refreshed, got my cup of joe and I'm ready to rehearse with Boris. Yes sir, it's gonna be great. And who knows, maybe that Angel chick won't even bother to show up, that would be wonderful." As the devil rounded the corner to his shared dressing room he will soon find out the hard way that god doesn't grant favors for little devils, no matter how darling they are. Bendy turns the knob and enters the room. "Hey Boris you got some spare time to go over this new skit I came up with last….night." As Bendy struggles to get the last of his sentence out he sees this strange but oddly attractive woman sitting in front of his mirror, brushing her long wavy black hair. She was too lost in her own thoughts to see the tiny devil behind her observing. She was about average height, curvy and wore a black dress that came down to her knees. But what caught Bendy's attention the most was what looked to be a halo resting on top of two little horns on her head. She suddenly sees Bendy in the reflection of the mirror and turns to greet him with an angelic smile. "Oh! Good morning, I'm sorry I scared you, they haven't finished making my dressing room so the stage hand said I could borrow yours for a bit," says the angel. "Oh my! Where are my manners," she extends out her hand to Bendy. "Let me start over, hello, my name is Alice, Alice Angel and-" "I know who you are." "Oh! Well, that's wonderful~ I'm so excited to work with you, Bendy was it? The Dancing Devil, right? Your boss has told me so much about you; I hope to be as great as you one day and… is there something wrong?" she asks him with a questionable look. "What's your deal?" "I…I beg your pardon?" "Why do you have a halo and horns? Are you an angel or a demon?" "Oh, well, you see, I'm sort of a fallen angel," Alice responds in a positive way. "So you're an angel that got booted out of Heaven?" "Well, kind of.." "…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bendy bursts into a fit of laughter holding onto his stomach for air while the angel has a dumfounded look on her face. "What's so funny?!" "Oh man! I thought I was dealing with a professional angel, but it turns out that your nothing but a flunky. What happened? God ran out of room for second best?" he says trying to regain his composure. Alice's cheeks turn a bright red and she shouts, "No! I was sent here on a mission from god himself!" "Oh please, is that what they told you before they pushed you out the door? Wow you're sure are dumb. If you ask me they probably kicked you out on account of how you look." "What's wrong with my outfit?" "Look toots, it's not so much your outfit per say, it's more about the size of your rack." "Ack! Listen you little twerp, I was sent from God to entertain people with my songs and make them happy and I'm not gonna let some little devil stand in the way of my mission…are you even listening?!" "Oh god, Joey must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel with you, a naughty angel, how original." "I AM STILL TALKING HERE!" Just as the fight started heating up the door creaks open and in comes Boris carrying his trusty clarinet. "Hey Bendy! Sorry I'm late, had a jam with the band and I got a great song for ya. How is your morning…going?," the wolf asks while seeing two very angry people give him the most disgusting looks ever.

~Rehearsal~

"Come on guys, we need to get along and start working on our material for our show," says the sulking wolf trying to be the mediator between his feuding co-workers. "Sorry Boris but I won't work with her, even if she is a flunky angel." "Fallen angel," says Alice correcting Bendy. "Whatever toots." "Stop calling me toots!. And anyway, I don't work with obnoxious and rude devils. Boris, I'll work with you since you've been such a gentlemen to me so far." "Hey! Boris is my partner and my best friend. Not yours! Mine!" Bendy says in a accusatory tone. *sigh* "Look Bendy, I've worked with you for quite sometime and you and I both know that no matter what happens will always be best friends but miss Alice is new and she doesn't know the ropes. So just for today, could ya let work with her just for today and then afterwards we can go out for some grub, just the two of us. Can you do that for me, you're old pal?" Boris asks while giving his friend the sweetest puppy-dog pout. Bendy didn't like the fact that his best friend was sticking up for this strange woman or for the fact that Boris was asking him to leave and be with her instead of him. It was very unusual for Bendy to share Boris with anybody, he felt that no one but himself was good enough for his wolfish friend. But seeing him begging for Bendy to let him work with the angel made him uneasy but not so much to be a jerk to his loyal friend. He nods a painful yes and watches Boris gently push him out the door of the shared dressing room into the hallway. "Don't worry Bendy, no one can replace you in my life," Boris says patting the devil on the head and closing the door on his friend. "Yeah, Boris does have a point, I'm the only person that will remain in his life," Bendy says feeling oh so proud of himself. "I guess I can start drafting up my evil plan to get rid of little miss not-so perfect, Hehehehehe!"

(So that's the beginning of the story, if you want to find out more, please leave positive comments and maybe I'll post chapter 2, hope you enjoy the tale, more to come soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

(So, here it is Chapter 2, which took less time then the actual Chapter 2 game coming out but it does take a while for games to come out on time so I do apologize. The characters for Bendy and the Ink Machine belong to the Meatly, Enjoy!~)

Later on the same day, Alice and Boris are busy on stage selecting pieces for Alice to practice. "Ok, so we'll start off with an upbeat tune to get the audience pumping and then move into a soft ballad, how's that sound miss Alice?" Boris says combing through sheet music. "Sounds perfect Boris, it'll surely be a smash," says Alice smiling at her new companion. "Great! I also wanted to apologize for Bendy earlier, he's not really that bad once you get to know him." "I'm sure he is, I guess it's just hard because of my 'situation,'" she says with air quotes. "I mean it's my first day and I'm already nervous as is and now I've got a loud mouth co-worker who thinks I'm after his show. I just want everything to go well without a problem," Alice looks down trying to hide the tears that start to form in her eyes. Seeing this, Boris offers an old handkerchief with she gladly takes and dries her eyes. "Look, you gotta understand this from Bendy's side. He may act like a pain in the butt on the outside, but on the inside, he's scared stiff. I mean come on, you're … you're really pretty, kind, sweet, and you have a lovely voice. Any person would be intimated by you," he says blushing a bit. "Aww~ Boris, that is so sweet of you to say, thank you. That really makes me feel better," Alice comes in for a big hug with the blushing wolf, making him a deeper shade of red. "You're a real pal Boris," she says lovingly. "Thanks miss Alice….so shall we get back to um…rehearsing?" Boris says waiting for her to let go. "Oh yes! Of course, where did we leave off?" says the frazzled angel. Boris lets out a chuckle, "We haven't finished picking out the songs." "Oh right! Golly, I feel so silly," she laughs a little and composes herself. "So we'll start with this one?" Alice points to the sheet music. "Sure, let's go with that," Boris says adjusting his fingers on the clarinet. A little later on, Bendy returns to see Alice and Boris practicing and steps in. "Hey guys, how's it going?" the little devil asks curiously. "Oh! Hey Bendy, nothing much, I was just talking to miss Alice about some of our old skits." "Yeah, there really funny ,especially the one where you were in a pink tutu," Alice says cheerfully. "Well, toots…" "I told you to stop calling me toots, call me Alice or miss Angel, whichever you prefer." "Whatever, but yeah, that one was great, got a standing ovation and all. I think one guy laughed so hard he had to leave on a stretcher." "Aww, poor guy," says Alice. "Also… Alice… I wanted to …. Gosh this is hard," says Bendy trying to form the words. "I wanted to….apologize for my behavior earlier. Can we start over?" asks the little devil with the saddest look on his face. The angel started to feel for Bendy and patted him on the head lovingly. "Of course Bendy, I accept your apology. I know this was really hard for you to do this and I appreciate it, Thank you." "You mean it? Let's shake on it pal!" Bendy extends out his hand to Alice. As she puts her hand into his, a jolt of electricity shoots through her body. "Oops, sorry, old habits die hard," says the devious devil holding up a joy buzzer in his palm. "Eheheh yes, very funny," says the disgruntled angel. "But seriously, let's all break for lunch, there's a great place up the road that serves the best bacon eva!" As the trio heads out the door, Alice sends a questionable look to the embarrassed wolf shrugging.

For the next few days, Bendy had been cheerful, helpful and an utter delight, which seemed a little unnatural to his wolf companion. As they were wrapping up their jokes for the show, Boris pulls his devil companion to the side to talk. " Gawrsh Bendy! I just wanna say that I'm really proud of you for taking the high road and welcoming miss Alice to the gang." "No problem buddy, but, between you and me, I have an alterior motive." "What?" "Yeah, this whole 'being nice to miss goody two-shoes' is all an act. I'm playing her like a fiddle, what a chump." "Wait, you're leading her on?" "Hells, yeah, I've got something diabolical waiting for her come tonight's show. When she's about to start singing, Wham!" She'll never see it coming and will never wanna work in show business ever again!" Boris is shocked by the betrayal of his best friend so much that he becomes speechless. "Hey thanks for being all sweet to her; it'll really make her believe that she can't trust either one of us. Then it'll be just the two of us again. Bendy and Boris, B & B working together again, with no annoying second rate characters to bother us ever again," Bendy says not even noticing the wolf growling under his breath towards his friend. "BENDY HOW COULD YOU!" exclaims the angry wolf throwing Bendy off. "How could I what?" "When are you gonna get it through small head that Alice is not after your job?! I mean she just wants to perform and have fun. If you just took the time to get to know her you'd know that-" "Woah woah woah, time out, did you just call her 'Alice' not 'miss Alice'? Boris, are you … oh no." "What?" "Oh you are." "I'm what? What?!" "Boris don't you see, she's making you fall in love with her, all angels do that, it's how they lure you into their trap." "…what in the world are you talking about Bendy…" "Don't you see, she's bad news; we gotta get rid of her fast before it's too late," Bendy says gripping Boris with urgency. The tired wolf pulls Bendy's hands from his suspender straps and puts him on the ground gently. "Bendy old pal, I think that screw in your head has come loose." "No there's not! Just listen to me, that angel or whatever she is, is breaking the group up with her evil angelic ways!" Boris takes a long exhausted sigh, "Ok Bendy, clearly you need to work out whatever issues you have with miss Alice. So until you have that in check, your not in the last number." "What? But I always close out the show." "Well miss Alice is now doing the final number solo, I'm the head of this band and that's final." "But you know how much I love to dance, I am after all the dancing demon." "My decision is final Bendy," and with that, Boris heads off the stage and toward the exit. As tears roll down the sad demon's face, Bendy utters one last thing under his breath. "You're gonna regret this Alice Angel. You're gonna regret ever showing your face here.

(And there you have it. Again if you like Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 of this fic please feel free to leave a review down below. I am still currently working on Chapter 3 and I hope to have more of you looking forward to finding out more about our trio's dilemma. And as always, En joy!~)


End file.
